Seekers
& Seeker, Thing Saver Dragon]] The "Seekers" ( Shīkā) are a series of cards that include "Seeker" in its card name exclusive to the Royal Paladin clan. They were first introduced in Trial Deck 14: Seeker of Hope. Their playstyle is very similar to the classic Royal Paladin style, Superior calling rearguards consistently to setup a strong field and gaining strength from the rearguards, except for relatively lower costs and more power in exchange for being limited to only work with other Seekers. Their playstyle can also be compared to the Liberator sub-clan, but they have a wider range of units to choose from when they superior call instead of just looking at the top 3-5 cards of the deck but also have a relatively higher cost. Background Who are the "Seekers"? The Magi of "Oracle Think Tank" have foretold an ominous disaster, "the disappearance of Blaster Blade, the swordsman of light". It is also foretold that "Two Hopes" are required to prevent this disaster. To seek the unknown existence and confront the fate, the search party "Seeker" is formed, with "Blaster Blade" as its leader. ---- The Seekers and the Sage of Guidance. Their journey was the past that has become a legend, and it happened before the rebellion of Shadow Paladins. They have met Sage of Guidance, Zenon, who revealed to them fragments of the future. They saw people who worked their best to live such as Brawlers and Metalborgs. The Seekers vowed to seek the hope in order to protect the world and the future. Moved by their solidarity, Zenon made attempts to summon someone, even at the cost of violating the taboo of intervening the past. ---- Who are the "Seekers"? (15th October 2014) In order to investigate the aberrant condition "Interdimensional Crosstalk", "Royal Paladin" dispatched messengers to garrison troops all over the Sanctuary, and established several search parties. The search party "Seekers" is one of them. It is named after the troop lead by a great knight, who stood against the fate of his own disappearance and returned successfully after a long journey. The phenomenon known as "Stride", and the mysterious party whose members use "Stride" intentionally... in order to seek out the truth, knights proceed to investigate around the world. List of "Seeker" Cards Grade 0 *Advance Party Seeker, File *Bravery Seeker, Marc *Composed Seeker, Lucius *Impact Seeker, Modoron (Critical) *Messegal Seeker (Draw) *Seeker, Bouquet Paros (Stand) *Seeker, Hallowed Breath Dragon (Critical) *Seeker, Hartmy *Seeker, Loving Healer (Heal) *Seeker, Platina Rider (Draw) *Siren Seeker, Maris (Stand) Grade 1 *Bravogal Seeker *Defending Seeker, Shiron *Flail Seeker, Isbuzzard *Grynngal Seeker *Honest Seeker, Cynric *Heaven Arrow Seeker, Lunate *Righteousness Seeker, Gangaren *Rousing Seeker, Aremil *Sacred Wielding Seeker, Octavius *Seeker, Plume Wall Angel *Seeker, Rune Eagle *Seeker, Sebrumy *Seeker, Tranquil Unicorn *Seeker, Youthful Mage Grade 2 *Agreement Seeker, Menprius *Bladgal Seeker *Blaster Blade Seeker *Brave Stride Seeker, Cherin *Combined Strength Seeker, Locrinus *Energy Seeker, Maddan *Full Bloom Seeker, Cerdic *Great Crossbow Seeker, Gildas *Heaven Bow Seeker, Morvi *Natural Talent Seeker, Valrod *Provocation Seeker, Blumental *Seeker, Light Blaze Dragon *Seeker of Bravery, Ars *Seeker, Proudroar Lion *Sibergal Seeker *Wild Blade Seeker, Pellam Grade 3 *Blue Flame Seeker, Taranis *Forthright Seeker, Egbert *Light Source Seeker, Alfred Exiv *Sacred Beast Seeker, Claude *Secret Sword Seeker, Vortigern *Seeker, Gigantech Driver *Seeker, Light Saver Dragon *Seeker, Purgation Breath Dragon *Seeker, Sacred Wingal *Seeker, Thing Saver Dragon *Splitting Seeker, Brutus Note *Death Seeker, Thanatos is not considered part of this series since it does not have 「 」 in its Japanese name. This card can be used in English format due to the reason that this translation is unknown. Category:Seeker Category:Archetype